Fruk Easter Special
by cloudylondon
Summary: France is sitting at the bar with his awesome two best friends thinking Alice doesn't love him that much anymore. But what he doesn't know is that Alice has a special surprise for him at home.


25/04/2011 11:07:00

Hetalia does not belong to me but to Hidekazu Himaruya

This is Fruk all the way. Female Uk and France. Made this for Easter.

They were arguing again, nothing really new, for they've been doing for as long as they knew each other.

Alice started to throw object's hoping it would hit straight at the Frenchman's forehead. Francis used to their pattern, dodge all the flying object's easily, still having the biggest mocking smirk on his face.

Alice running out of object's to throw at the Frenchman gave him the most annoyed look she could manage and started to yell about how much of a bloody idiot he was to walk in her house and annoy her when she was sewing.

"But Alice, I came to say Happy Easter, it's a holy day should we not at least say Happy Easter to each other."

" Well, isn't that sweet of you, now would you bug off, I have sewing I need to finish." Sitting back in her chair and trying to resume to what she was doing before Francis walked in.

"But Alice, why don't we go out on a date? I mean I want to hang out with my lovely girlfriend on this holy day." Francis said giving his puppy eyed look, while leaning on the arm of the chair, putting his face near Alice's face trying to give a kiss on her check.

Blushing at Francis comment and how close he was to her, Alice started to yell "Get out." and threw more objects toward's Francis, not handling the sweetness and cuteness from the Frenchman.

Francis ran out of the house until he knew he was a good mile or two from Alice's house, sighed at how Alice refused his invitation and decided to call Gilbert and Antonio to form the awesome trio and meet at the usual bar.

"I don't know what to do you guys, there I time when I wonder if mon Alice ever loves." Sighing at depressing thought.

"Kesese, I sometimes wonder why she even agreed to be your girlfriend when all she does is throw crap at you, kesese."

Laughing even harder when Francis had a hurt puppy look on his face and buried his face in his arms.

"Come on, Gilbert don't be so mean to Francis."

"Kesese, oh I forgot, you too have trouble with your Italian girlfriend. Keses what does she do. Throw a tantrum and cruses her heart for you to get. Doesn't seem that much of difference of a situation that Francis is in."

"Haha, true but lately thing's have been going real good, I mean she doesn't hit me so much and she even started to publicly show some affection."

With the biggest smile on his face, Antonio joyous aura radiated the whole place with happiness except Francis own little area.

"Am I only cursed for being in love." Digging deeper into his depression.

Gilbert elbowed Antonio in the rib, grabbed his arm and told the Frenchman that they needed to take a quick piss. Francis not even bothering to consider to think ,that those two were to work up to no good.

Slamming the door behind him, Gilbert gave Antonio his famous misheavous grin. "Antonio, I know how were going to make Francis girlfriend to give him a night he'll never forget."

"How, are we going to do that?"

"We're going to make Alice jealous, kesese." Gilbert told Antonio all about his awesome plane.

Before using someone's else cell phone to dial Alice's cell phone number, Antonio and Gilbert practiced imitating girls voices.

"Okay, are you read Mandy, I mean we have to make sure Alice doesn't have a clue that it's you and the awesome me, like okay!" 

"Of course Amanda, we don't want to face the wrath of a British woman." Thumb upping at their perfection of a woman's voice, when right on target, Alice voice was heard at the other end of the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"  
>"Um, yes could we like get hold of Francis?"<p>

Gilbert making his voice as high pitched as he it could possible go.

"Um, sorry his not hear at the moment and if you don't mind me asking, who would you be?"

**Perfect, she doesn't suspect a thing. Kesese.**

Thinking this to himself improvingly.

"Um, well if you must know. I used to be like Francis girlfriend like 5 years ago and lately I've been kinda horny for that Frenchman. I mean like we had totally awesome sex.

"Oooohhhh, really" Anger rising on the other end of the phone.

Antonio thought it was about time he spoke.

"Amanda, don't forget the awesome threesome we've had with him too."

"Those were awesome times, Mandy. But you what's weird?"

"What?'

"Did you like, notice how he ignored us at the bar."

"Yeah, like totally. You don't think it's because of his girlfriend."

"No way, his not the type of guy to fall in love but however he has been moaning and kept saying stuff like "Why doesn't Alice me?" And other crap like that."

"Wait, did he really say that?" Alice asked with disbelieve in her tone.

"No, he moaned about how he couldn't have a friggen steak. Yes he moaned some stupid girls name." Gilbert couldn't help himself doing a high pitch scream.

"Oh, really." Alice couldn't help but smile at the other end of the phone that Francis would moan for her and ignored these sluts.

"I mean, I bet this Alice chick is ugly and Francis is only being a gentlemen."

"Like totally. I bet she's like totally boring and strict. She probably act's like an old woman."

"Like totally. I agree with you Amanda."

(Clearly, this two were having to much fun then they should be having.)

"Amanda and Mandy."

"Yes."

"You two probably already know that your both slut's and should keep far away from Francis. Oh, and if you were ever curious who you were talking to. I would be Alice that Francis been moaning at the bar.

Alice hung up on the two sluts never suspecting that it was Gilbert and Antonio talking the whole time.

"Haha, take that you bloody bitches. Calling me an old woman, unbelievable! I've done crazier shit than those two could ever even dare to imagine."

When her anger settled down, Emily sighed thinking how upset Francis was when he came by to visit her.

**Maybe, I should do something special for him. It's Easter after, so why not. Also, I could run real quickly to that store before he comes back home.**

"Like, omg can you believe what that bitch said to us?"

"I know right!"  
>"Antonio."<p>

"Yeah?"

"I think we should stop before will loose our awesomeness. Well mostly you."

"Yeah, your totally right. Wait, I mean yeah. We should probably end this and start dragging Francis to Alice's place." His voice getting back to his sexy manly Spanish accent and walking behind Gilbert to drag their drunken friend from the bar to Alice's place.

"Hic, her name is Alice, hic Alice, she crawls into the window, hic."

"Haha cute, Francis is signing a song about Alice."

"Oh bruder, they just had to play "Her name is Alice" song at the bar didn't they. Anyway, here we are fancy pant's."

Antonio and Gilbert were standing right front of Alice's place with Francis in the middle of the two, clinging them as support. They let go of Francis where he dropped on the pouch and they both walked away from the place whistling the tune that Francis was signing before.

"Hic, what awesome friend's I have, hic. And, they even left me at the wrong place! Hic, oh well, hic I guess I'll sleep on the coach."

Struggling to turn the doorknob, he eventually venture's into the house to to the living room, noticing how there was a human shape appearance on the coach.

**That's strange, Alice should be in bed by now. Not only that, she never leaves her door open.**

"Qui, hic, whose here?" Francis stuttered from both drunkenness and fear.

"It's me you dolt, I've been waiting for you quite a while now."

Suddenly the room lit up to reveal Alice wearing a sexy playboy bunny costume. She wore a white burlesque corset with a black patent stretch belt running across her waist, showing off her lovely curves and C sized breasts. Wearing such short black petti skirt along with her outfit. Her long golden hair was hung loose where it meet al the way to her waist, fake black bunny ear's on top of her head, a choker and wrist cuffs.

"Happy Easter Francis."

Alice got up from her seat, where Francis noticed she was wearing black high heel's making her appear a couple inches taller than usual. Francis was impressed at how Alice walked with such confidence in her high heel's and swaying her hips side to side at the same time, making his hear beat like crazy, a horrible red blush on his face and his blood going way down south.

"I didn't think the Frenchman where so rude as to make their lady wait for them for so long, just to say "Happy Easter." Smirking at how surprised he looked complete with a blush and a big boner.

**Well look at that his even left speechless.** Smirking even wider at the idea.

Only a few inches away from Francis face from hers, she pressed her pressed her breast against his chest.

"Well, hic, I didn't think Mon Alice would be awake at this hour, hic."

**This has to be a dream. I probably passed out in the bar and been dreaming all this time.**

**Merde, that mean's I have to take care of business.**

**Oh, I wish this dream would stop teasing me now, so I can take care of it.**

"Oh, well you thought wrong and as punishment, I think ill bite your lower lip right off."

Right before Francis shocked eye's, Alice started to nibble at Francis lower lip, sneaking her arm's slowly across his neck and pulling him forward to deepen the kiss.

Francis got over the shock on what Alice was doing, and started to kiss back, even daring to put his tongue into Alice's mouth as to explore the inside's of her mouth.

Needing to breath, they both broke from the kiss, panting for how long they've been kissing, until Francis broke the silence.

"If this is a dream, I hope I don't have to wake up to soon."

And I would see why." Her right hand slid away from Francis neck down his torso, till they reached Francis vital region's, squeezing it every so lightly, receiving a low moan from his lips.

"I could take care of that, if you can follow me up the stairs to my bedroom. You drunken Frenchman."

Making some distance between her and Francis, she ran up the stairway and into her bedroom, leaped onto her bed and sat straight, right away on the edge of the bed waiting for her lover to come.

It didn't take long till a panting Francis leaned on the her doorframe looking at her with such lust in his eye's. He walked every so slowly to Alice, pushing her ever so lightly making her lay flat on the bed and leaned over her staring right her emerald eye's before planting another kiss on her lips.

Alice moaned from pleasure at how good of a kisser Francis was.

Bonus

"Holy shit! I knew she was going to give Francis a surprise but this is now what I was expecting."

"I agree, I didn't think Alice had it in her." Antonio stated with a slight blush on his face.

Gilbert and Antonio decided that they would climb over Alice's fence, hid in one of the bushes and bring out their traveling binoculars out, to see what Alice would do to Francis.

"Keses, I knew my awesome plan would work. That bastard had better treat us to a good couple of drink once his had his fun with Alice. But for now I wouldn't mind watching this as entertainment."

"But, Gilbert I think it's best we shouldn't spy on them anymore."

Looking at Gilbert with concern.

"Oh, chill Antonio, am sure they wouldn't mind if they knew we were spying on them." Not even bothering looking up from his binoculars.

"Oh, oh, look's like she's teasing him and she's running up the stairs to, Shit."

"What happened?"

The whole damn second floor window's are covered up by blinds. I mean does she know we're here or?"

"Or, what Gilbert." Looking at him confusingly for stopping his sentence all of a sudden.

"Or does she have some more surprises for our friend?"

Pulling the binoculars from his shocked eye's, he started to laugh his famous awesome laugh.

"Oh Antonio I know once Francis had his fun with his lady he'll treating us all night with drinks, keseses."

Okay, I did get this done on Easter but of course Fanfiction picking on me as usually decided it would screw the whole story buy not adding ' to every time a person spoke.

So yes I know it's a day late but I did post this on Easter and deletied it because it got screwed up.

./_nwN3AE77K0A/TJrP5K8WePI/AAAAAAAAAKo/MKldu6FGY5o/s1600/Playboy_

This is the type of costume I can imagine Alice wearing and also the song that Francis was signing was "Her name is Alice" by Shinedown. (good band.)

I was thinking of doing a fem. France with England on his birthday since she knows how to please him all to well. ; )

And yes I know am not that great describing writing such sexually movement's but maybe some day I will be. For now though you have to deal with this.

Hope everyone had an Awesome Easter!XD


End file.
